Rise of the Shinrinkage
by TheCategory5
Summary: Kakashi is banished form the Leaf for his failure forced to wander without a home.  Until by chance in a small obscure country just south of Fire country Kakashi saves a trio of young teens.  After that he realizes his purpose and is ready to begin anew
1. CH1: Kakashi the Exiled

*I do not own Naruto but I do own the originals so please have respect and don't steal without asking.

This story will deal with a really strong Kakashi because it seemed like they pussed out and made him weak in the show so I want a strong version that is justifiable for Kakashi. Those who like Kakashi will be happy about how much of bad ass he his, though who don't like Kakashi go fall down a well just kidding. I hope everyone enjoys this story. The time period is just after the Sasuke retrieval arc. Not much else to say hope you all enjoy

Chapter 1: Kakashi the Exiled

It has been two days since Hatake Kakashi life literally fell to pieces. Four days since the team he had grown to care for crumbled and the council tried him for treason. Not because he did not stop Sasukue not because Naruto still lays in a hospital bed half dead, not even that Saukura is still clinging to empty promises that he made. The reason that the council decided to exile Kakashi was because he raised two majority-deemed unstable ninja who have the potential to destroy the village one day. The same village that Kakashi said he would die for two days ago turned his back on him completely.

The silver haired ninja has been wandering two days with without destination on his mid where he would end up only god knew. Of course he saw a road sign saying that it was only five miles to the border between the land of Fire and the land of Forest but chose to ignore it being as it would take away from his wanderer mentality. This may be the last time he was ever in Fire Country who knew what the world had in store for him. What he did know as he approached the border he felt as if a dark shroud was cast over the land. It was almost overwhelming, which meant to him that fate wanted him to press on and meet this evil head on. He had to atone for his sins.

Less than a mile into The Land of Forest, he heard a girl scream which immediately put him on guard. He drew a kunai and set off towards the source of the scream. Once he arrived he saw three children with their backs to each other surrounded by at least twelve shinobi each dawned the symbol of hate on their forehead protectors. Kakashi let out a sigh this was going to be a long day.

The three young teens where breathing heavily littered with wounds and bruises. The enemy Ninja drew their Kunai and launched them towards the kids in an effort to kill them. The kids had this in their minds that this was the end at least they had a chance to escape from the hate in which they were born into The knives were closing the distance quickly this was it. They closed their eyes waiting for the end.

Kakashi barely made it in time as he deflected all twelve knives thanks to the shadow clone Jutsu. He turned and asked the kids if they were okay "are y'all alright" He saw relief on the kids faces and a smile he said1." Wait, move on my mark I will save y'all on my life." Kakashi stunned the enemy ninja where he begun doing hand seals at rate the human eye could not follow. The trio of kids considered this to be the signal and ran for the trees. When they got out of Kakashi's attack range, he said a few words to the enemy assailants. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and there is very little that gets under my skin with the evil that I have done in my life. But this is one of those thing." He manage to say this in an emotionless manner despite the anger that was filling his body.

Without warning he jumped straight up into the air and released a giant fireball that scorched the earth and instantly incinerated two of the lackluster ninjas. He landed and started throwing more hand seals faster than any of them could see before a giant dome made of rock appeared around them in then said " Earth Release: Cave-in. The dome that the group of ninja and Kakashi was in started to fall apart Kakashi just vanished into the ground. Still hearing the screams of the Ninjas as they were crush. Using that Jutsu pained him because that his how Obito died.

The three kids had not stopped heading for the border to Fire Country; they were giving the chance to escape this was until the masked Ninja with silver hair appeared beside them. They all stopped in the tracts and with fear on their faces until Kakashi said "Yo" The former leaf ninja smiled and closed his eye saying " We should keep moving we will break across the border." The three nodded and kept moving with him leading them. A mile or so out of enemy territory Kakashi decided they should stop. After allowing them to rest and tending to their wounds he figured he would asked them some questions. "Hey you three who are you?" Kakashi asked in a mater of fact way ,and a rather direct way. The three looked at him and smiled. The boy in the left answered first.

"My name Umigame Rum sir, I have a special Jutsu sir... It is called the Tartus Jutsu and well basically it amplifies my power while cause significant damage to myself it is a double edge blade. There are nine circles to the Jutsu each one is more of a power boost and more pain. I can only access the fifth circle Ira but when I do it almost kills me". An interesting Technique Kakashi thought looking the boy directly into his blue eyes. He quickly took not that this brow haired boy was really loud. He wore a Green Kevlar vest stained with blood. Under his vest was a silver hoody with the sleeves torn off and even under that was a layer of chain mail. Both of his arm were completely tapped all the way up to his shoulders. He wore a pair of Forearm protectors that covered both his hands and his forearms. His shorts hung just below his knee where they left off shin protectors began. He also wore a pair of silver sandals. The thing that stood out most was a mask that was tied on his side

The next one to speak was the big brute on the right, well big for a thirteen year old at least. He wore long brown robes and had his black hair braided and hung down to the middle of his back. He had a sliver backpack that looked really heavy he also had black eyes. In all honesty he looked like a pudgy monk. " My name would be Assisi Francis" He reached in his pack and pulled out a cannonball with seals drawn on it " I manipulate my chakra around this cannonball to amplify whatever chakra type is written on the seal. For instance this is a fire seal" He pauses and begins to pump a large amount of chakra into the cannon ball " See it produces a fire type Jutsu" The monk put the ball up and patted his belly satisfied with his explanation he put on a big smirk. Kakashi took a mental this boy deceptively intelligent, that was a good thing.

The girl who now had a really annoyed scowl on her face finally spoke up "AND MY NAME IS... Kohakuiro Kei of the famous Kohakurio clan" The way her tone of her voice switched from highly annoyed to calm made Kakashi uneasy and frankly nervous if she had the same temper as a certain pink haired ninja, She continued by saying " I apologize for those two rudeness its only polite if the lady speaks first" She saw Kakashi nod acknowledging her apology. This was the first time Kakashi got a good view at the girl and he became extremely angry. On her right cheek where her dirty blond hair once covered revealed a branded insignia of those ninja that had them cornered in the woods. Other than that she was pretty; her bangs for some reason or another were a dark red easily contrasted with her dirty blond hair while her eyes were gold lined in silver. This had to be a trait of the clan she was from. She wore a Yellow battle Kimono that was had a tree on the back with a yellow dot in the center of the tree. "My bloodline is the Tree sap style Jutsu" She demonstrated as she preformed a couple of hand seals and sap begun to flow from her fingers.

Kakashi looked at three and smiled "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I have been called the copy ninja at times, It is nice to meet all of you." The silver haired ninja looked at the three" I would like to know a little about you, just the basics you know your likes, dislikes, and most importantly your dream, oh and one other thing would you do anything to save each others even if it cost you your life. I will go first." He took a deep breath and continued " I like to eat Raman a bad habit I picked from a former student of mine" He said that and paused to reminisced " I also like to read" he took his favorite book from the Icha Icha series out. This caused the girl to look on with disgust. " I don't really like much or dislike much; however causing pain to those weaker for fun ticks me off as for my dream well to everything I do is to protect the ones I hold dear" His face turned more serious. " I have failed thus far." Thinking about Obito and Ren " I'll end with something I tell anyone who ask Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who abandon their friends.. are lower than scum."

"Umm... I guess I will go next" Rum said with a hesitation, but somehow ignoring the fuming blonde screaming girls go first, that last statement got him thinking would he die for anyone but himself. Personally he had just met these people a few weeks ago could he do it or would he turn tail and run " My likes tend to scare most people out I like well to learn about demons I guess it is in my blood... Outside of that growing up how we have I don't have many likes but I have one specific dislike and that would be the Village hidden in the Hate. That evil has brought the death of some of the greatest Shinobi in my home land. My dream is to watch that damn Iron city be destroyed and watch that damn Iron mask gasp for his last breath of life. As for the last one I think I would give my life for these guys without hesitation, but I would have to test it on the battlefield to see who would win my brain are my heart." The Umigami boy said that last part really fast and lowered his head. When he finally had enough courage to lift his head again he saw that Kakashi was smiling at this boy statement. Saying the truth no matter how are it is to say is a key quality to any ninja

" I like to think, and well smell flowers, oh also dance" The large monk said that surprised everyone there including Kakashi. For the main reason he was usually so quite he never really spoke. " I dislike taking things to fast it wears me out, also shellfish is gross but you cannot beat a good tuna. Surprisingly my dream is a simple as a devotion I will do whatever it takes to find something I am willing to devote my life to and so far I find the closest thing to that is Kei-chan's dream" He paused and pondered his last questions then answered " Dying for these too would not be the worst way to go." Kakashi smiled at that answer and made a mental note his was definitively the most intelligent of the three. The husky monk was surprising.

Kakashi turned his attention to the blonde girl and made a request to her. "Kei will you tell me how you got that scar on your face. That is something only wicked men would do" This caused the girl to look away from Kakashi while she chocked down the tears that were now flowing from her eyes. She quickly regained her composure are so she thought before she tried to speak.

"I..I.. jus.. ju.. I...got . It" She was struggling to get the words out of her mouth when Kakashi walked up to the girl and smiled while placing his hand on her head and ruffled her blonde hair she felt a bit of comfort from him because of that "It... It's... It is a symbol my clan bears that originated over nine years ago when my father lost in combat to the former leader. It is just a way for that bastard to add pain to my clan its not fair" She finished her statement slamming her fist into the ground with tears busting out of her eyes.

" She finally broke" Rum spoke. They had been together for just over a month now and he knew her clan had it the hardest out of everyone she faced almost daily beatings and that scar on her face from a branding Iron was just proof " Do you mind if I tell Kakashi the history of the village Kei-chan" She shook her head no and he turned to Kakashi " Sir, This village was created by a man I only know has Martyr the Iron Masked, weird name I know, but nine years ago he was able to take over this land by killing Kei-Chans father."

9 years ago

A man appeared In the capital city requesting a meeting with the high council about establishing a Ninja village in the land of forest. The council had no intention of allowing this to happen but agreed to the meeting as a show of good faith. Once the many got there his eyes were deranged and every word he spoke screamed a lust for power. His body was dressed in an iron set of Samurai armor and he had a Mohawk that resembled the dark metallic color of iron. His face was covered by an iron mask.

He came preaching ideals of Hate and even went to far as to use the eloquent philosophy. "The Furnace of hate will temper the iron that will be the war machine to create an ultimate peace. One in which hate erases everything." After this was said some of the council froze in sheer fear all except a man named Kohakuiro Arbor. He was said to rival the Kages in power.

He told that demented man to leave and never come back or face death. Unfortunately no such thing happened and Martyr gained two powerful allies. They took on the names Sensou and Nihonjin and became the first disciples and voices for hate. This new group wore fore-head protectors with the symbol of hate marked on them. That was the origins of the triumvirate that would take over the land of forest.

Their messages that they spread did not change and due to increasingly violent actions the population began to become scared at the beast that they unleashed on this land. That was until Arbor met the group into the streets and demanded that they leave if not they would fight to the death. The enemy chose to fight Arbor in open combat one on one sending his disciples off to the side.

The fight opened with an intense stared down as the tree sap user set up his trap that would encase armored man in sap and crush him. Martyr without hesitation through a bunch of hand seals and slammed his fist on the ground saying "IRON RELEASE: Four walls of Imprisonment". Four Iron walls shot and surrounded the combatants and fused together with each other creating a room with no escape. This caused the Mohawk man to chuckle " You fool you have fallen into my trap you are apart of my world know there is no escape." with a sinister smile on his face he them screams at him "YOU WILL DIE HERE". His chuckle turned into a loud cackle as he prepared his next Jutsu.

Arbor looked around for a way to create more distance between him and his opponent. He was so panicked that he barley saw an iron stake fly out of the wall cutting half of his long blond beard from his face. Doing a black flip away from the enemy he regained his composure looking on at his enemy with a scowl. Only to here him still cackling when Martyr said " This room is my offense, I can attack from anywhere, You have no chance"

Arbor knew he had to attack and end this fight quickly if he had a chance of winning this fight. He mentally cursed why was he so careless as not to see the disadvantage he was in being in this box. " You have plagued my country I cannot allow you to leave. I must win for my country. " He took a deep breath and formed two Kunai made from tree sap and instantly hardened them into amber and charged the enemy. He approached the Mohawk bastard quickly. Seeing his opening he was going for a vital spot on the first blow. However, like anything that looks to good to be true it was. As an iron spear came out of the wall and impaled the gold eyed mans ankle that combined with the momentum of him charging towards Martyr caused the spear to completely rip through his ankle causing him to fall screaming in agonizing pain.

Withing the next second of the fight an iron spear shot out of the ground and almost pierced the clan leaders heart. It would have if not for at the last moment Arbor gathered all the strength he had pushed him straight up in the air just a avoiding the spear as it flew grazing his cheek. As he was in the air he formed an amber cane to support his weight as he landed panting heavily.

"That is really some Jutsu but you do not have a prayer to win now you can't even move." With that Martyr began to walk up towards the limping man with a sinister smile. Arbor formed a sword and tried to defend himself from the iron mans menacing fist. That sword seemed for not because Martyr easily dodged the clumsy first strike and grabbed the wielder arm on the second strike delivering a punch at the same time.

This punch sunk into a sap clone only to hear a certain blonde man standing behind him with a smirk raised to fingers to his face and screamed "Harden". That led to the sap hardening around the mans hand causing it to be stuck in the now deformed clone's body. This gave the injured man an opportunity to strike a death blow. He raised his amber sword and sent it towards it target, the Mohawk's back, within that second a spear came from the back of the room impaling the hero straight though his heart.

With Arbor vision blurring he had but one choice left he could not win this fight he was on one of his last breaths instead he swung his blade chopping of the trapped man's leg. The leg severed completely causing blood to cover the room. Arbor smiled right before coughing up blood as his vision fading to black

This was embarrassing for Martyr he just lost an entire leg up to his knee thanks to that fool of a hero trying to stop his take over well he would have none of that. He would make this man and his whole family pay first by putting this man's head on a stake and carrying to through the streets. The family well he had something special planed for the family,

As the walls of iron fell apart from the dust and blood stood a one legged man holding a pike with a head on it, As the dust departed back to the ground what was revealed completely shocked the onlookers saw their strongest warrior was dead. The Mohawk man looked on this was only the beginning of the Village of Hate

Present

"He killed my daddy and made me look at his lifeless head. My...My my dream is to create my group of ninja and make that man pay. I loved him so much, I miss him" Kei spoke as she raised her head fighting back her tears trying to rekindle her conviction to save her people.

Kakashi looked at her and closed his eye and smiled " Kei I will bear that burden of hatred for you. I will take on that man and I won't lose " Kakashi said that last statement with confidence on his face. He rested his hand on her head ruffling her hair again. She looked at him in admiration as he posed her a question "Are we comrades?"

She smiled and said "Sure are Kakashi-san" The others nodded in agreement both approached behind her and rested her hand on her shoulder. This was not longer a trio of three individuals but it was rather a team of four, Kakashi looked back towards the Land of forest with anger building within him

" I will go to war... for all of you"

**Dear, Readers**

****** Thank you all for reading feel free to comment and leave feedback. Now two quick things I have already decided the direction and am confident in it. with that said I an open to any and all ideas especially one that are not dumb. The second thing is that I am going to need several different ninja for the village I already have a list of quite a few but for those who do not have the time or patience to write a story with original ninjas just pm with any of your ideas"**

**One more thing I would like to know how many of you actually caught my two blatant allusions to two very specific religious/historical persons and idea.s If you did get it leave what they were in the reviews and you will be idolized by me.**** **

** Until Then,**

** Cataloger 5 **


	2. CH2: The Fog Clears

Edit I do apologize in the midst of my first round of exams I left out my disclaimer so here it is I do not own Naruto

Thank you all for your reviews I appreciate them. This chapter has some pretty dark themes so a fair warning in that but also I added a element of comedic relief at the end that hopefully bringing the mood up Shakespeare did it so I figured I should too, anyways I could keep going but best to let the story speak for itself in this case

Chapter 2

Kakashi and company sat around a small fire counting the seconds before a long awaited meal was ready. "Hey what were you three doing out here in the woods anyway" Kakashi was surprised the two boys actually looked towards the girl allowing her to speak first it seem they can at least be taught.

"We were hunting to provide food for the rebel ninjas" The blonde haired Kohakuiro said. Kakashi leaned backed against the rock wall analyzing the situation after the new information he just learned. He figured he would learn as much as he could about this rebellion force, but first he leaned up carefully checking the rabbit making sure he did not overcook it.

"So... who heads up the rebel force" Kakashi figured this would be the most logical question that he could ask. He just hoped that it was not one of these three. They may have had some strength but clearly not enough experience to use it.

Rum answered this time rather enthusiastically "That's no secret it is my mom" Kei sighed so much for the respect of letting the female answer "She is incredibly strong she can open the 9th circle" Rum paused to and took the mask off of his side smiling as he just stared at it.

"What's the story behind the mask Rum" Kakashi asked seeing that look the same look that Naruto gave the necklace he wore he knew it well. Rum took a second before making a response to Kakashi's words looking up to the ceiling of the cave he smiled.

"In a way this mask is my life Sir. You'll understand if I tell you the story behind it" Rum stated as he stood up for added effect and begun to tale the tale of his own coming of age.

-Five Years Ago-

In a small meadow stood to people a woman who was around 5' 11'' she had a bandana that covered the top of her long brown hair. Her blues eye shimmered in the sunlight. Her smile personified what it meant to be compassionate. She stared at her only surviving child in Rum. She has lost two sons to this war that has already been going on for three years now.

She wore the same type of vest that Rum wore under it was a chain mail shirt the only difference is hers covered her entire arms she also had a pair of metal arm protectors. She had on tight black pants and shin guards that led into a pair of silver boots. She walked up to her son smacking him on top of his head.

"PAY ATTENTION" She squealed. Taking a breath she continued "I am about to show you the Tartus Jutsu so quit picking your damn nose and watch...OKAY!" Rum stood red faced and embarrassed at the fact his mom caught him picking his nose and the fact she called him out on it.

"Yes... ma'am" Rum said almost forgetting to say ma'am his mom did not like her son to show any disrespect. She gave him an endearing smile and placed a white mask with a green floral pattern on her face. This was a sign for Rum to take a few steps back. She began to do several hand seals slow enough for her son to pick on each small detail. With this Jutsu overlooking one seal was a fatal mistake once all of the preparations were made she chanted the words " Tartus Jutsu 1st Circle Limbus "

Black chakra was oozing from her body. The places where the chakra was being excreted form her body revealed small cuts forming on her armor. Rum smiled he finally understood the reason why he needed to adapt to the armor and learn to move fluently with it. " Can you show me a higher circle" chirped the boy. She let out a sigh that was an Umigami for you never content with their surroundings she nodded and smiled behind the mask,

"5th Circle Ira" within the next seconds a large amount of black chakra erupted around her and begun to viciously slash at her armor. Though to Rum's surprise she stood clam even her presence was calm. What was scary was the amount of killer intent that was being released from that chakra. Combine this with her calm demeanor and she was a scary individual, "The trick to mastering each circle" Despite the pain even her voice was calm. To Rum this was amazing. "You have to embrace the pain thus creating a sacrifice required to use this technique" She then released he Jutsu and took off her mask.

She saw Rum doing the hand seals she smiled knowing what was about to happen, He shouted the words "Tartus Jutsu 1st circle Limbus" as he finished the words the black chakra emitted from his forehead cutting his face right above his right eye causing him to fall over in pain.

Present

The group each ate a piece of the rabbit that Kakashi gave them while Rum was pointing to the scar on his face that ran from just above his right eye almost too where his left eye begun; he smiled and stated " The immediate strain of the Jutsu knocked me out instantly... When I awoke I received a nice lovely lecture and got my own mask."

-Five Years Ago-

As young Rum awoke and his blurry vision became clear he saw an angry looking mom staring at him. He managed to get back to his feet and his mom said " Son follow me" this was a very stern voice leaving no options to say no, not that he would of course. He gave a halfcocked smile and went and followed behind her until they reached a small river bank lined with odd green berries.

With a slight chuckle she plopped down right on the edge of the river and took her boots and shin guards off and rolled up her pants leg sticking her feet in the water. Motioning for Rum to come over and sit beside of course he immediately did so. She smirked as she took a blank mask out from her bag.

"Rum you know why we wear these mask correct" He smiled and shook his head a little with maybe a little too much vigor. " Do you know why we decorate these mask" He put his finger to his chin looking towards the sky and after about five minutes of him thinking he said no . She smiled at the cuteness of his facial expressions and leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Let me tell you a story"

"A long time ago let's say fifty years ago when the founder of this clan created this Jutsu. He set up a ceremony that after the first attempt of the Tartus Jutsu the user would most likely succumb to the pain and pass out. From this point on they would considered full-fledged warriors and to represent they would use this berry " She paused and pulled out a mortar and pastel and reached out and grabbed a branch of berries than continued " and grind it up to use it to paint their mask with their own design. This is a coming of age you see"

He smiled and replied " So I get to this now " She smiled as she handed him the mortar and a few berries. He began to mash the berries as fast as he could. She looked at him and said

"This is the part where I explain to you the effects of the Tartus as well as the levels of it so you know how it will affect you at every step of the way" This got his attention though he did not dare stop mashing his berries. He was so excited today was the best day ever. " Well the Tartus Jutsu is divided up into nine circles. 1st is Limbus, 2nd is Concupiscentia, 3rd is Gula, 4th is Avaritia, while the 5th is Ira as you seen earlier, 6th we have Haeresis. , 7th is Violentia, 8th is Dolus , and finially we have the 9th circle is Insidiae.."

She paused to make sure the little one was still listening to her explanation. She was pleasantly surprised by what she found. Rum was listing intently satisfied she continued. " The Jutsu for one requires a large amount of chakra control as well as a high tolerance to pain. While there is no way to eliminate all the pain you can lessen by two ways one is the armor the other is mastering another circle. When you do that the wounds caused by the Jutsu reduce by half... Now you are ready to paint your mask chose carefully because that symbol will follow you for the rest of your life.

He looked at it for about before he started. When he finished there was a very ornate sun around his right eye . With a tree covering the rest of the mask when his mom asked him about his design he said " The suns shins on the trees and liberates them from the darkness... I am going to liberate this land from the village of Hate just you wait Momma. I will save us "A young Rum was quickly embraced it a tight hug and he felt tears come from his mom's eyes looking up she was indeed crying. "Momma why are you crying I thought you would be happy" said a now worried Rum

"I am son but I...it...it is just that I am sorry this burden is put on you.. You should be allowed to have a carefree life and for that I am sorry." she let go of her embrace in doing so she noticed that Rum was holding the mask staring at it intently with a smile he said

"I will make it so my children can grow up care free. So that a generation will rise above the Hatred produced by the senseless slaughter that is war; I will do my best so that even if I die I will be the driving force that ushers in an era of peace unto this land" His mom just stood there with tears flowing down her face partially in pride the other in fear she could not lose her last one. Somewhere deep down she had faith in him.

-Present-

"And that is why this mask is important to me I will fight for the future that is my duty as a Shinobi of the rebellion" Kakashi looked at the group apparently this is the first time they heard the whole story or they would have not been so impressed. As for Kakashi he was more than impressed his conviction was sealed to help these kids and their cause.

"It is time for bed you three I will keep watch ..Well sorta. Relax I am going to set up a 50 meter detection barrier around the cave if any ninja come near I will be automatically woken up of course I am also a light sleeper" Kakashi said as he walked out of the cave

Once outside of the cave he quickly drew a seal in the dirt and managed to lazily perform a couple of hand seals before slamming his opened hand on the ground creating an invisible barrier around the cave . Satisfied with his work he walked back into the cave only to notice the trio sprawled all over the cave sleeping. Kakashi decided to pick a corner in the front of the cave and slowly drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Kei sleep was not as peaceful as she had wanted she dreaded sleep because it usually came with horrific nightmares. Tonight was no different as sweat begun to roll down her forehead her hand somehow found her way up to her face and rested over the mark branded on her cheek. This nightmare was particularly bad has tears begun to roll down her face. She started sobbing in her sleep muttering some unintelligible words that not even a dog could hear.

Kakashi awoke noticing the girl was in turmoil as he walked up to her placing his hand on her head causing her to shoot up breathing heavily she frantically looked around the room until she could breathe a sigh of relief when her eyes lied on a smiling Kakashi who just held his hand up saying in a small wave "Yo".

"You were having a nightmare correct" Kakashi asked her. She nodded with her hand still over the brand on her face. "Yeah I am not stranger to those I have them often" He said trying to get the girl to relax a bit "But you know I always found it necessary to go outside and get some air" Kakashi began to walk towards the entrance of the cave looking behind him he was relieved to see that she was following closely behind him.

"So you wanna talk about it always helps me" Kakashi lied he never talks about the horrors of his past to anyone in fact he wishes he could forget, but for now a lie would suffice if it calmed her down. She looked at him and nodded her head.

" There was fire that was encompassed by steel then I saw five heads. Mine, Rum's, Francis', My Mother's, and finally yours Kakashi-San" She paused than continued " My mother may still be alive she was captured but there is a chance she is just in prison... I... I...just cannot lose hope" She said as she watched a few tears fall to the dirt.

Kakashi ruffled her and gave her a smile " That is correct for when all is lost hope is all we have in this world...Even when we are encompassed by fear we still have hope you must never forget that." His tone became exceedingly more serious " Can you tell me what happened to your clan after your dad died... I know it is hard to do but any information involving the enemy will help me in battle"

The young blond hair girl looked him and nodded

-Nine Years Ago-

A grieving daughter stood in front of her mourning mother. They were surrounded by fifteen lamenting clan members. Kei held a single flower by a huge tree that served as a headstone for her father headless body. She was allowing tears to flow freely down her face and did not take her eyes off the freshly dug ground. Her mother rested her hand on her shoulder. Little did they know this would be there last day of peace. Today would be the day her clan was annihilated.

As they walked backed to their traditional log house they were met by the iron masked villain and his cohorts. The fifteen men in the clan who accompanied the mother daughter duo quickly made a defensive wall in front of the mother and daughter. Immediately they formed a barrier out of amber protecting Kei and her mother. What happened next is said to be the origins of the village hidden in the Hate.

Iron spikes shattered the barricade and impaled three of the member then a man who looked more like a wolf came crashing through what was left of the pathetic barrier. Martyr walked up to the group putting out a sick aura of blood lust. The Iron mask passed by the group who were scared stiff as he walked up and grabbed Kei by her arm and stated "You are either my prisoners are I'll scalp her" he finished this statement in a voice devoid of all emotions.

Kei stood petrified in fear she did not want to die she prayed and breathed an even greater sigh of relief when the clan members laid down their arms and allowed their selves to be shackled they could never let the heir of the head house be killed and they were no match for him.

They were rounded up they were taken back to the newly constructed village

Once they were they were there they were taken to a platform where thirty iron bulls sat. They each had a fire under them. From each bull was the screams of pain were heard so agonizing that even the trees were weeping as sap poured profusely from their core.

The group was placed into a line on the stage as the first member, a young boy no older than the age of 16 was placed into an empty bull. As his skin touched the iron it began to sear and he let out a horrific scream that combined with the screams of the others created a sickening and pitiful harmony that only seemed to please the ears of the man in the iron mask.

This was about all she could take Kei started to scream loudly as her throat was cracking from the smoke and she was dry heaving from the horrific smell. She stood up and darted towards the recently closed bull. Desperately scratching at the locked hatch begging for it to open, her hand burning more and more as she clawed away trying to save this young man's life, Martyr approached this girl and grabbed her by the back of her head picking her to where they met eye to eye. "Girl do you oppose my will, well I tell you what" He paused as he pulled a branding iron out of the fire. " For you disobedience you will bear this mark as well as every member of your clan who survives today. While everyone else on this stage dies"

As he finished his statement he stuck a searing hot branding iron to her face marking her face permanently as being a product of hate. As the iron hit her face she felt an excruciating amount of pain that caused her to lose consciousness for brief moments. Once her vision steadied she panicked as she saw all of the clan that followed her to the burial grounds being shoved in a bull to spend the last hours of their life being slowly roasted.

A horrible fate but what put the fear of god into Kei was when she saw the big man in iron approach her mother grabbing her in the same manner he grabbed Kei. She laid silently as Martyr held her mother and proclaimed

" I will keep you alive as a concubine you will serve my will or I will kill your precious daughter are we clear" He said getting a reluctant nod from the newly made widow. "Good now if you don't mind I have speech that needs to be made" Tossing her to the side Kei quickly darts over to her getting as close as she possible could as her mother held her in a protective fashion.

" Smell the sweet fresh air of hate, hear the embodiment of it in their screams. A successful revolution if I do not say, but we must not stop here we must push on into and ultimately immerse yourself in hate. For then our village will be feared in its tactics of brutality that we will control the five great nations. We will cast the bonds of content aside without hesitation. For if we hesitate it will ultimately lead in the demise of your life. Hear their dying gasps and relish in the punishment that they have received for questioning my rule. For I only claim legitimacy to the crown of the village of Hate and let all of the pretenders who dare lay claim to my power meet the faith so becoming of a traitor a slow and painful demise. We must unite and fill our bodies with blind rage and hatred so we can rip the hate from the yoke that these pathetic great nations call peace. We will ignite the fires of war and take this world into an era ruled by hatred that cannot succumb to any kindness and only engulfs it in darkness. Find strength in me and I will lead us into greatness. With hate at our side we will stand on top of a mountain looking down on all others" He finished his speech that earned quite a few cheers from the crowd as well as many looks of fear. This was a day that hate has made.

-present-

Kei stood with her vigor anew as she recanted those horrific tales that has shaped her life she looked up to Kakashi and said " I want that bastard to fill the pain of his so called hatred" Kakashi looked on sympathetically the horrors the girl has experienced was truly a tragedy. At least he did pick up some usefully information from the story, but her last statement still hung in his head.

" Kei I know it is hard but if you hold hatred for another it will only breed to more hatred. I will take on that role" Kakashi finished statement and garnered a desperate look from her he sighed searching for an idea to improve the blonde's mood. He put his head on his forehead protector and realized that he had the answer right in front of him. Well on at least he did on his head. He took off the blank forehead protector, he had to give his away his leaf one when he was exiled. He made sure to keep his left eye closed not wanting to show his greatest trick just yet.

He looked at the headband and took out a Kunai he sent his chakra into the blade into and started to carve a symbol in it. He drew a swirl at the top that resembled that of the leaf. From the bottom of the swirl he drew parallel lines that arched off in opposite directions thus mimicking a tree. The swirl acted as the branches and leaves while the two parallel lines closely resembled a tree.

He carefully reached over the girls head and tied the headband around her afterwords he said " You dream is to raise a village of Ninja to take out those in the Hate am I correct" She nodded "Good well from this day on those who dawn that symbol on their foreheads will be known as members The Village Hidden in the Trees." This caused a smile on her face that quickly turned into a look of concern

"Umm... how will you cover your bad eye Kakashi-San" Kakashi chuckled at the statement of a bad eye if she only knew. He bit his thumb allowing blood to flow freely from it. Sliding across his palm in one fluid motion performing hand seals slamming his hand on the grown a brown pug appeared out of white cloud of smoke.

"Pakun" Kakashi said as he slid a bit of money under the dog forehead protector pointing to the barren face that usually was covered. Pakun knew the drill this was not the first time Pakun had to go buy a forehead protector because Kakashi lost his. " Same drill as usual except I need three of them of course like usual get the blank ones and be back before lunch tomorrow Okay" Pakun sighed until he say the girl ogling him wide eyed.

" I see you see my allure would you like to pet my paw it is very supple just like a new born pup" He said and the girl agreed as she rubbed the pup's paw that was until Kakashi screamed at the dog and he realized he better get on towards his mission or Kakashi would skin him alive. He licked the girl on the nose before he darted off to the nearest town.

"He is troublesome wouldn't you agree." Kakashi said much to his surprise he heard her screaming I do not agree as well as other words about how cute he was and how she could cuddle all day and night. Despite all the hardships that she has faced she was still just a girl who loved flowers puppies, and just someone there for her. " Let's go back to bed the morning comes way too soon as it is, plus I have a surprise for you guys tomorrow" She nodded and the two went back into the cave . Before Kakashi went back in he looked up to the moon and wondered what everyone back in Kohona was doing. Of course he could only imagine how Gai was reacting to his news

-A day earlier in Kohona-

"Dynamic Entry" screamed a tall man with a bowl haircut in a green spandex suit. He crashed through the door of the council chambers only to have enough time to garner strange looks from the aging members while embarrassed looks from the ninja who were a part of the group. He was quickly yanked out by a set of snakes that found their way around his throat.

"Dammit Gai that is not what I meant " said the annoyed owner of the two snakes " Well... I guess it can't be helped now" an evil smirk formed on her face "Gai you know what you have to do know" She drew two smoke pellets from her weapons pouch

"Now Anko I was never the best when it came to deductive reasoning...Soooo maybe a hint if you'd please" Guy finished his statement with his traditional "Good Guy" pose. Anko slapped herself in the face when she noticed that Danzo was standing behind him.

Danzo noticed her and quickly side-stepped the Gai and placed his drew a sword from under his robe and forced Anko back into the wall causing her to drop her smoke pellets in the rush to avoid her being pierced in the throat. Danzo rested the blade less than a centimeter away from killing her and stated her sins. "You have finally betrayed us snake-bitch. After all this time away from Oroachimaru you have finally awoken to do your duty and burn the Leaf. Unfortunately, I will be killing you long before that now die."

Anko had but a matter of seconds to grab the previously dropped pellets and throw them into the ground. In the confusion she grabbed Gai and darted out a near window. The rested on the roof of the Hokage's mansion " Dammit" She swore holding her neck her eyes wide still in shock. Gai was in shock as well wondering how he was moving so fast. "We have gotta leave Gai" Anko said in a much morbid tone than usual. " For now the council thinks we are traitors and they will continue to think so; they are in Danzo's pocket"

She scribbled a not quickly on a scroll and summoned a small rat snake. The rat snake swallowed the scroll Anko whispered to it "Get it to the Hokage do not get caught" The snake stuck its tongue out in response and slithered down the backside of the mansion into the Hokage office and slid into her desk. He curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

Anko and Gai stood on the outskirts of the city looking at the whole city go on alert she sighed and said to Gai. " I blame you for this you know" Gai held his head in shame. He may have acted a little too brashly but only slightly. Then he slammed his fist and said.

"Sorry Anko but in the commotion I forgot to give Danzo and the council my Dynamic Tongue Lashing. For my failure I will do 10,000 push-ups" This was not received well by Anko as she abruptly put an end to his "punishment" by punching him in the back of the head.

" We don't have time for that Gai if we stick around here for too long they will find us then you will never find your rival so I will say this only once get your ass in gear NOW!" She darted off in a south eastern direction while Gai who finally came to his sense followed behind screaming nonsense about finding Kakashi in just an hours' time. All Anko could think was how annoying this man actually was. She sighed this was going to be a long journey .


	3. CH3: Battle at the Phest River

I do not own Naruto but I do on some of these characters

I would like to say first I thank you all for your hits and reviews because this is for fun and what not . The action really picks up in this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. Anyways here is the chapter

Chapter 3: Battle at the Phest River

-60 miles south of Kakashi's camp on the Danube Road-

"Quite you two stay sharp" A woman with long brown hair said to her two cohorts. The leader of the rebellion Umigami Esma stood barley hidden behind a tree along the Danube Road. She watched as the large caravan carrying crucial supplies to the Village hidden in the Hate. Her team were dispersed around the woods their objective harassing the enemy supplies lines. "Sagitta Flank around their left and get behind them, I'll take center. Mehmet where are you at?" She spoke into her communicator her blue eyes never leaving her target.

"Roger that… I am almost ready" Another brown haired woman spoke she wore a conical hat and a green tunic with brown leggings and a pair of brown boots. The tunic was tied around her waist with a brown sash. She wore an orange feather tied to a leather strap that hung loosely around her neck. She had a quiver that was tied to her sash on her left hip and two bows a short one that was strapped to her quiver and a Long bow strapped to her back. "Old man are you finally ready."

An older man with a short but thick graying beard sat puffing on a pipe. He was leaning against a cross tooth saw with another one sitting on his back. He wore a red turban with red robes to accompany it. The robes were lined with an intricate golden pattern he wore a pair a velvet shoes. Back in the days before this enemy arose Mehmet was commander of the National Militia now he was second in command of the Rebel army. He was a very calculated man never quick to jump the gun. "Watch your tongue kid if I recall I am your superior… I am in place commander"

"On my mark. Precision is key remember that Sagitta." She got a sarcastic yes from her it was time to begin, "NOW!" With a flash the old man was busting through the woods at breakneck speeds. Cutting every tree his saw touched. The trees fell all over the road separating the convoy into three sections. This turned the well-oiled train into a calamity of sitting ducks. It was Esma's turn now.

Esma smiled as she jumped out of the forest and landed on a small tree in front of the head cart. "It goes without saying that you are our enemy and have supplies that are going to aid the enemy. With that said these supplies are now property of the rebel forces and well since you are all shinobi… I guess you all die." She performed several hand seals indicating a fire style Jutsu and said "Fire release" she paused as fire begun to erupt right in front of the convoy forming a huge wall "Sea of Flames" She smirked. "Alright your up Sagitta"

"With pleasure" she drew her long bow and emerged from the woods landing right beside the commander "Wind Release: Whistling Arrow Barrage" This was a perfect combo for the sea of flames. The three arrows that she shot suddenly split into at least thirty arrows; as they hit the wall of fire. The flames were captured in the wind surrounding the arrows amplifying the flames piercing the hearts of all but five ninjas.

Once the flames subsided there was silence the few ninja that remained huddled back to back hoping it was only those two; their hopes were silenced when a red flash caught their eye in the following seconds they were cut in half their last sights being their blood dripping off of a saw.

While rummaging through the loot the three managed by a coffin opening up Esma was mortified what she saw was her old friend and mother of her son's friend. A tear slid down her face at the pure shock of the sight. What was a beautiful woman lay dead and her body had been battered indicating that she suffered before death. If it wasn't for Mehmet noticing the paper bomb attached to the dead mother's chest it would have been a successful assassination.

Within seconds of surviving the giant explosion a man with six arms jumped down from the trees his green eyes glowing from under his hood like a cat in the dark. He raised his upper right hand and a battalion of Hate ninja appeared at least 300 hundred strong " Shit" Esma cursed " That is Beelzebub, the commanders of the Bloody Reds, alright let's see… scatter and kite them back to the main force they want a fight we will give it to them. "

"Hell YEAH!" screamed an excited Sagitta she was already on the run she loved a good fight. Mehmet rather not use such underhanded tactics and rather fight them here and die like a man should on his feet but a victory always tasted better alive than dead so he followed suit and fell back.

"Come and get us boys" Esma said as she slid on her mask and retreated into the forest.

**Kakashi Camp border of Fire Country and Forest Country**

Kakashi sat on top of the cave waiting for the three to emerge when they finally he saw a sight that brought a smile to his face. Kei was walking out with the two boys surrounding her marveling at her forehead protector this meant she was a real shinobi and no one could contest her claim. She was explaining what Kakashi did for her when he said "You will all have one by lunch time then we will head out for y'alls' home but it is times for my surprise"

The two boys looked a bit bewilder that Kakashi eye was exposed Kakashi noticed this and chuckled " This is not a bad eye" as he slowly opened into " This can be surprise number one this is called the Sharingan" The three looked on in awe as his red eye revealed itself " This is a doujutsu one obtained through a bloodline it has to particular techniques the first one being the eyes of insight it is allows the user to see his or hers opponents chakra flow , the second is the most common way to use the Sharingan and that is the eye of hypnotism that allows the user extremely clarity and perception over his or hers opponent allowing the wielder to read the enemy movements with great accuracy. There are technically speaking three stages of this doujutsu but that is for another time" He looked at the three trying to process this information it seemed to be a little too much at the once.

"My second surprise is I will teach you all" Kakashi looked at these three facial expressions change from one of deep thought to one of shock "I know you may have a commander but no one helping you mastering the fundamentals that is because you are at war but if you will let me I will be more than happy to formally become your Sensei"

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei" Kei answer was immediate she had made up her mind before he uttered the words. The next one to answer was Francis who did so with a nod. Rum was hesitant as expected he had his mom teaching him a few things but most of the knowledge he had learned on the battlefield maybe he did need the basics fine turned. Rum nodded saying he could teach Kakashi a thing or two also.

"So that is settled now I would like to have a little spar to see if your current skill level. The only objective of this spar is to hit me though I must warn you if you do not come at me with the intent to kill you will lose" Kakashi had a neutral expression on his face when he said "Ready. Go" the three shot off into the woods getting into nice hiding spots? This was surprising because as far he knew Rum had no long ranged capabilities at all and this was proven true when Rum came out of the woods. Charging Kakashi's rear this was a good idea if only Rum had been faster.

Kakashi lazily threw his fist up in the air blocking the first kick as Rum back flipped out of the way just in time for a ton of amber needles to get a direct hit on Kakashi only for him to use a substitution Jutsu. Kakashi appeared behind the source of the amber needles and aimed a punch at her back only for her to hop higher up the tree branch launching a couple of Amber shurikens at Kakashi. He drew a kunai knocking the Shurikins out of the way giving her chase up the tree.

Until Francis appeared in front of him and chucked lighting sealed cannon ball at him. Kakashi quickly formed a Rakiri catching the cannon ball in his hand and crushed it leaving a shocked expression on his face. This gave Rum an opportunity to attack placing on his mask and activating his Tartus Jutsu he launched himself at Kakashi launched nearly grazing his cheek. Only to be kicked away the great teamwork gained no ground on the higher level opponent.

The fight went on like this for nearly two hours until Kakashi finally called it when Pakkun arrived. He carved the other three symbols giving one to Rum who placed it around his neck he would have worn it on his head but it would of got in the way with his mask. Francis put his on the traditional

Finally Kakashi put his on covering his eye just has he had before and said "From this day on y'all three will carry the embodiment of the Village of hidden in the Trees after the hate is dispatched; with this you are full-fledged ninja's".

**The Three Rebels on Retreat**

"Barbarossa comes in" Screamed a now desperate Esma. Her forces were outnumbered by at least three to one this was bad. She needed her allies' aid especially when dealing with a commander of the bloody reds. "Dammit you orange bearded freak answer me now".

"Hohoho Calm yourself lassie I can't believe your urgency what is your position" The long orange bearded man wearing a privateer hat took a long puff on his cigars eagerly waiting on a chance to join the combat. He wore a long brow officer coat and brown bucklers and breeches. His white shirt held rum stains on it his name was Barbarossa the Corsair owner of two islands of the coast of the Land of Forest. He had made an alliance with Forest Country after the civil war started.

"We are pretty far away but we need you to sail your ships up the Phest keep going to you see us fighting for our lives" She threw a Kunai striking down a Hate ninja in midair. "We are outnumbered at least three to one and to make matters worse there is a contingent of Bloody reds along with one of the Grand Commanders. So please hurry"

"Hmm... A Bloody Red Commander huh… well lassie we will double time it and meet you before dusk " Talking into a communicator he paused to puff up his cigar "3rd ship 5th river raider battalion prepare to sail up the Phest we leave in five minutes. Lassie I owe those bloody reds for landing on one of my island and wiping out a village so no worries I'll kill them all MYSELF!" He said as he punched half of the wall out of his flag ship "Shipwright repair this" He bellowed before walking towards one of the river boats.

"Great see you then" A much relieved Esma said as she landed in a clearing right in front of the Ninth ninja corps. "Spread out skirmish formation the enemy lies just beyond the tree line. Sagitta takes the right wing. Mehmet you got left. I'll hold the center." She said as her stomach was turning of the impending battle "The odds are against my fellow ninjas" She said as she managed to calm herself down. "But then again when aren't they" She said with a chuckle until her face turned serious "Listen to your commanders and for God sakes do not break formations. We will fall back to the Phest River and hold there until our allies arrive. On my command retreat" She paused and gave her final orders "Mehmet, Sagitta take the rear do not let their ninja into our ranks okay" They nodded she then yelled "Retreat "

**Kakashi's Squad on the Move**

"Yo, Francis how did you get the ideas to use those cannon balls." Kakashi asked he had been meaning to ask that for a while now only to forget. Francis pulled out a cannon ball and smiled patting his belly he began to say

"Despite my gentle and intelligent demeanor I use to be a privateer or pirate if you rather. Either way that is how I was able to use the cannon ball the question no one ever asks is why I am dressed like a monk. Well I can tell you that answer so there is a monastery you see and the head of the order goes by the Surname of Assisi which is what I go by now before my name were Tunis."

Pausing to regain his breath he said "I chose to join the order after we were going to sack the monastery and their leader did not try to stop us. He instead said something to this effect "I have seen many villains and all have died in the face of good but in you pirates I see faces that will change this land for the better take what you need my brothers" this caused my captain to breakdown and start to cry he even called off the raid he was deeply moved by this monk's words and when this war broke out the Pirate King known as Barbarossa the Corsair joined the side of the rebels"

Pausing again "After that incident I was given permission to leave the pirate order and instead was allowed to live a life of piece... While at the monastery I was educated personally by Assisi and took on his Surname and name chosen by him. As a way to amplify my cannon attack I was taught how to use elemental seals to create special cannon attacks making me a devastating warrior. Maybe I will tell you the whole story after a good night sleep man I am beat"

Kakashi sweat dropped he added to his notes of Francis he had started earlier yup he was defiantly smart but exceedingly lazy. The day passed as the group shared stories and the sun rose in the sky and slowly begun to drop. The would be at the capital by nightfall

**Rebel Battle Lines at Phest River **

"The enemy hasn't attacked yet… I see their sentries what are they waiting for" A now frustrated Esma said to Mehmet he was the smarter of her two wing commanders mainly because of his battlefield experience. "They must have realized we sent for reinforcements I do not understand." She looked at Mehmet his looked concerned her he was deep in thought it was not often his eyes held so much intensity.

"Esma they know you are here so there are two possibilities one they will go attack the capital, the second is they fear your power as… a warning we should send word to Konstantineyye" She nodded in agreement and called for a runner.

"Boy" She said in dead serious tone "Head to Konstantineyye now tell them to ready for an attack. ."

Just as she said that Beelzebub walked out of the woods wrapping two scrolls around his left and right arm. As he did his arms ignited into flames. That must have been the cue because Hate Ninja begun to march out of the woods in four triangle formations each marched at separate speeds behind their leader until they were in a upside down v formation. This was done so the attack would concentrate on the center while receiving protection from the flanks.

"Dammit, here they come remember that we will hold for are families, we will hold for our posterity, we must hold for our country prepare for battle. Ready charge." After her speech she started to slowly walk out of the prepared trenches her slow march quickly turned into a steady charge this was the ground she chosen this is where she would fight,

As the two armies collided it seemed as everything went silent on Mehmet flank the divisions under his command were beginning to overlap on the hate ninja. "We are gaining ground push with pride" He screamed his praise to inspire his ninja as they slowly but surely beat back the enemy. Two ninja approached Mehmet only to be cut in half. This battle harden warrior was a force on the battlefield.

Sagitta was having the same success as the enemy formation intended. She had giving up on her long bow and pull out the short bow hitched to her side and her Iron arrows that she used in place of dagger for close combat she was leading her division "Hurry we have to breakthrough" She screamed knowing the urgency of the situation She stabbed a ninja in the neck and said "We cannot let the Center crumble "

"Seventh Circle Violentia" The black aura grew thick around her forming a partial cloak. This was a fight she had to take serious as flaming fist barley grazes her. She jumps back and did a few hand seals chant "INFIRI!" An intense blue flame erupted around her arm. This was the ultimate Jutsu of the people who had domain over the Tartus Jutsu.

"I see this is the commander of the Rebel forces your strength is great and your speed is top notch but you are no match for your brother" Beelzebub said as he unwrapped two more scrolls wrapping them around his middle arms causing a huge gust to erupt around them.

Not waiting for this to finish she charged him and nearly connected with a strong punch from her flaming fist only to be blown back by the gust on his arms she steadied herself by placing her hand on the ground "That traitor he killed most of us, I will see him dead" She charged only this time she dogged the wind and managed to grabbed his two lower arms. Planting her foot into his gut she pulled yanking both arms completely from his body.

Screaming in pain he clasped his upper right arm with his mid left arm together sending a huge vortex of fire that she could not avoid. Crossing her arms in front of her she braced for the hit. When it came it caused her to cough up blood sending her crashing into the river. When she emerged from the water she was met by the giant man cloaked in red. He punched her in the gut the wind completely shredding her battle armor all the way to her chain mail. She let out an agonizing scream only to be smashed by the upper right fist sending her breathless crashing into the river.

While under water she closed her eyes and begun to build up chakra until she figured she had enough "Ninth circle Insidiae" as she said that with the last of her breath the entire river erupted forming a space in which she shot back up kicking Beelzebub in the face sending him skidding across the water in this shape she could not maintain this Jutsu for long. She was going all out.

Launching herself at the brute at speed his eyes could not follow her foot found his face a second time sending him further up river. She closed in for a third kick to her combination only for her foot to be caught taking a scroll he wrapped it around her leg. The scroll emitted a lighting type Jutsu

That begun sending pulsating shocks through her legs temporarily immobilizing her. He tossed her up in the air when she came down he hit her with all four fists sending crashing through the water. After that kind of brute force he figured that the battle was over.

"Where are you going bitch" She said under a strained voice the pain she was in from her Jutsu alone was almost more than she could bear. "I am not...Finished yet …..Inferi" She was engulfed in the blue flame this time. She held out her hand and the blue flames begun to recede to her palm. She was concentrating the flames for a desperate final attack. "I... Will... Win... With... This … Blow..." She struggled to get the words out of her mouth. The newly concentrated ball of fire slowly melting the skin from her hand.

She dashed in an attempt to get as close as she could to her adversary. This was not hard at her speeds she was closing in quickly. Making sure to doge each flaming vortex he sent at her "Dammit" Beelzebub cursed he could not stop her he braced a frontal assault. Only it never came she went around his back to a place where his arms could not reach; slamming the flaming ball into his back. It quickly incinerated his insides killing him almost instantly.

"Gotcha Bastard" Releasing her Jutsu her black cloak of chakra receded revealing a mask that was all but destroyed. Her revealed face was swollen from cuts and bruises as well as most of her armor were also destroyed revealing the same effect. The worst however, her hand it looked like the skin was melted off and would take month to heal if it ever would; she manage to walk to the land before she would succumb to darkness praying her men could pull through.

**Rebel Capital of Konstantineyye**

A tiered young man ran up to the great city's curved walls and was relieved when he heard a man from atop the walls screaming "Open then gates get the gates open." The man who screamed those orders had dark skin and black eyes he wore a brown duster and a bandana tied around his head hopped down and went to greet the exhausted runner "What is the message you bring"

"Commander Decatur" He paused doing the best he could to catch his breath before continuing "Prepare for an attack this is on Esma-Sama orders" After he said that he passed out. Decatur bent down to check his plus and was relieved to note he was still alive just drained most of his chakra.

Decatur turned back one of his underlings "Put the sentries on alert prepare the militia to take up arms assemble the rest of the commanders and those pirates. I am calling a meeting with the feudal lord. I need to go and make preparations myself come and get me when you are done." Decatur looked to the sky and smiled "The enemy comes to the slaughter I will make sure of that as I am commander of the third rebel squad Decatur Darin"

**Battle at Phest River**

As she passed out eight ships came barreling down the river. Much needed reinforcements were here. The situation on the battlefield looked bleak. The Hate ninja crushed the center and the now freed up division in the center begun to wrap around the flanks. Even though their leader has died their fanaticism or fear of failure encouraged them to fight on. "Hold steady, you see what your leader did for us we cannot give in now" Sagitta said encouraging her troops to fight with increased moral as she ran her arrow through a man's gut. Her back to the river she did not notice reinforcements approaching.

"Hold the line do not give the flank up so easily" Shouted an annoyed Mehmet this small skirmish had turned into a fight for his life he looked at the river and smiled "Reinforcements are here fight on and we will have the day" He said has he started to viciously hack at this higher ranking Hate ninja, until he took off his head with one clean blow.

As Barbarossa hopped out of his ship followed by nearly a hundred privateers; he approached the battered woman lifting her up placing her on the deck of the ship "That's the price of this Jutsu huh... Hey doc come fix her up" A neatly dressed man walked out of the cabin only to rush back in to grab more supplies "Boys let's take them by sheer force" he said as he led the charge.

His saber was cleanly cutting through the enemies until he came across a bloody red he smiled as the red blocked his first strike only to have a bomb shoved literally down his throat the pirate king let out a huge laugh at the sheer delight in retribution. His crew was fresh and they were pushing the enemy from the field. The day was won.

**A Small Village on the Border of Fire Country **

"Have you seen this man" Gai said holding up a large stuffed figure of Kakashi. "You see that eye it is burning with the fire of the spring of a thousand youth. Only my rival can have such intensity yet be so cool" Gai said while slinging the toy around like it was a super hero. He did this over and over to every single person he saw. His display even caused little children to cry. It wasn't until late in the day that Anko told him

"Kakashi headed to Forest Country I would of said something earlier; however, you appeared to be having way to much fun." Anko teased much to her surprise Gai took her seriously and replied with a sincere thank you. Anko shoved a dumpling in her mouth "Well we know where to head so let's get moving no reason to hang around here any longer"

"You are right I hope we find him so I will have so many epic challenges" Gai said cheerfully as he tossed the doll up in the air and danced around cheerfully. Anko slapped herself in the face swearing Gai was partially insane; although she was starting to have the strangest craving for spicy foods.

**The Hates Assault Force 10,000 Strong**

A dark figured was barking order "March you maggots we have deadlines we must launch the attack before nightfall tomorrow." His menacing voice rung throughout the ranks and earned some screams and cheers field with bloodlust. "Silence for our silence will breed discontent amongst their ranks they are so weak that they will use peasants to fight us I will crush them myself"

The Dark figured grabbed a man reached reaching into his chest pulling out his still beating heart licking his lips he bit a giant chunk of the heart before swallowing the rest of the heart smiling his teeth still dripping with blood he said "Tomorrow the rebellion dies"


	4. CH4: A Ray of Hope

Woo... This was a doozy I managed to finish it on time despite a hell of amount work this week midterms are great I hope I proof read it well enough lol. I like to say this chapter points out a real world problem as well as my legitimate hope for our planet in the upcoming years. Now that I am done with that sappy shit I would like to say to everyone who reads this especially Presripto 13 now that is a loyal reviewer thanks so much. On to the next chapter

Chapter Four: Arise: A Ray of Hope

"For God's sake Sayar stand up… I am not your king" Decatur said to the man kneeling before him. This man had on a set of dark blue robes with a white blue belt. The weapon on his side was a katana sharp enough to slice through plate armor. The nervous man lifted his head up and put on a smile that lack confidence. He had a pencil thin mustache and his hair was balding it was clear this man was no warrior. The fact of the matter is he was a school teacher but he was the best of the civilian militia. After he stood up to his feet Decatur continued " The militia is on call correct" Sayar only nodded " Than go await for my arrival at the council I need to sure up things here first" He nodded and clumsily ran off towards the council chambers.

"Oi, don't put the explosive tags next to those torches have you lost your damn mind" it was late afternoon and Decatur was working sever overtime being awake for nearly twenty four hours. "Keep the munitions spread out faith already conspires against us best make sure we are well supplied. " Decatur looked out into the distance and saw four figures appear on the horizon. He called three guards up to him and told them to prepare to sound the alarm. It was not until the figures moved out of the sunlight that Decatur recognized three of them "Open the gates the trio returns open the gates I will go meet them"

Decatur hopped down the ladder running at full speeds towards the group this was good news their numbers have increased. Although he was shocked at whom they were bringing with them. He froze in his tracks staring Kakashi down to which Kakashi just causally waved. "Y…You… You are…. The copy ninja" He struggled to find the words he was staring such a horrific force all he could hope was that he was an ally.

"You know Kakashi-Sensei how'd you guys meet... did you two fight cause trust me Decatur you would not have stood a chance" Chirped little Kei. The four looked like they have just woken up from a good nap which was good since tomorrow these three would be fighting for their lives.

"No I have never met him but Kakashi does have a very well-known reputation as an unrivaled warrior" Decatur looked at the three and noticed the forehead protectors that they were wearing them all had some strange symbol on them and what was worse even Kakashi was wearing one. "What is on those forehead protectors, I never seen that symbol..."

He was trailing off into another remark when Rum interrupted him "These forehead protectors" He said holding his up from around his neck "Are a symbol to all shinobi who support the cause of exterminating the hate from this land and once it is gone the Tree will rise from the ashes that was the foundry of this machine of hate" Rum said. He was not the smartest but when it came with getting people raring to go for a fight he was rivaling his mother.

"Shades of your mother I see" Decatur said as he ruffled his hair and turned to the city and smile "I have a meeting to go to you should come too; we are in a bad spot you guys need to be informed… Kakashi you come too. Let's double time it I am already late"

-The Council Twelve-

Sayar sat on the center left side of the council table to his left was a man who went by the Nezumidoshi. Nezumidoshi was younger man the youngest in the civilian council also he was the one who opposed the war the most. He had no hair on his face and was wearing a boastful silk robe with gold floral patterns on it his eyes switched from the ninja to the pirates with enough hate for each of them. Nezumidoshi was a man of many words and is occupation if he had one would be the town gossip. He did not work only inherited a large sum of money making him feel entitled to something only for his hatred to spread on everyone he deemed lower than himself.

To Sayar right was the oldest man in the council he was engineer who built this beautiful city. He wore a ratty whit shit and patched brown leggings. The man went by the name of Lafayette Leonardo and was a man of many skills one of which was analyzing which he seemed to do all the time. He had a long beard and thick eyebrows that seemed to cover up most of his face.

The three directly across from Sayar was the pirate allies are as the civilians on the council called them the Privateer Auxiliary as a way to say they were not as good as the regulars. Which was not true in the least Nile sat in the middle surrounded by Mali, and Maghreb to his left and right respectively?

Nile is a slender tanned skin man he sat at the table just staring into his blade. The sickle sword seemed to be his only care in the world. Crafted from a bronze alloy it was the preferred weapon of the First Admiral of the Corsair Pirates. Essentially the way the governing system on their two islands worked. On top was the captain under him was his three admirals it was very much a naval hierarchy, but amongst the people of these islands this hierarchy was regarded as heroes so order was easily kept.

The next admiral went by the name of Mali he was the only admiral who was native to those islands and he carried the favorite killing tool of his people. A longs spear and that was his only tool. His expertise with it made him the most dangerous of the three admirals. He sat patiently waiting from Decatur to enter the room.

Maghreb sat with his chair leaning back he was the most bazar of the pirates. He was a large man towering over seven feet he wore a mask that was a pirate flag with a skull and crossbones on it. His weapon was claymore that he wielded with one hand and attached to the end of the claymore was a ball and chain. He wore lamellar armor which he claimed was unbreakable. He had a braided black beard that stuck out from under his mask

Excluding Decatur there were two ninja apart the council Akazeri and Reaya. Akazeri was a bald well-built man. He sat shirtless with what appeared be large tree trunk beside him wearing a pair of gold leggings and had bare feet he said he needs to move as fast as possible so he was against armor.

While Pasha Reaya had similar clothing style as Sagitta except it was completely white she also cross around her neck. She had no weapon she sat impatiently as well clearly not the one to be kept waiting. Her hair extended down to her shoulders with brown and blonde hair with bangs that hung down her face her brown eyes held a lot of hostility until Decatur walked in she smiled she had a crush on him that much was clear.

"Thank you for your patience... I must apologize for my tardiness I was picking up a certain missing trio." Decatur stepped to the side to reveal the trio and Kakashi "Oh I also forgot to mention they picked up a most valuable ally" Decatur pointed at Kakashi which garnered blank stares from everyone in the room "The fact that you do not know this man shows how naive you are to war. Well this man is Hatake Kakashi formerly of the Leaf he will be aiding us in the upcoming fight. Now down to business reports say they may be over ten thousand strong they are going all out for this as of now our leader may still be engaged at the Phest Danube crossing. Our forces minus three commanders and the ninth number around 3 to 4 thousand two make matters worse the commander of the enemy forces is Umigami Taurus." Decatur looked back at Rum seeing his eyes wide filling with anger "We all know his strength and we'll all know the horrors he has done. I will end my report with this epithet when darkness is at its height we will fight hardest towards the light we will not fail..."

" I think we should flee the city we should retreat we cannot engage that brute and win" Nezumidoshi pleaded hoping that he could avoid a fight " That bitch of a leader would want to fight too, but Taurus would rip her to pieces we have no chance." Rum was about to charge the counselor when Kakashi put his hand on the boy shoulder trying to calm him down "and that man probably has never seen combat and is a pathetic weakling"

Before the man could even blink Kakashi was standing behind him with a Kunai to his neck "It is fine if you question me but you upset my student and if you do so again... I will kill you" Kakashi saw Akazeri stand up seeing he was about to cause an international incident he lowered his blade. "Sorry"

Reaya spoke up being the loud mouth "I like this someone needed to stick a cork in his ass. Commander Decatur I believe you were in the middle of giving the council your address being as you is the commander over the city I think you should continue." She ended the comment with a sweet smile.

"Thank you commander Pasha" Decatur said a little taken aback by blatant amount of flirting going on in this room. He took a deep breath "It is time we have claimed legitimacy to this land. We have ran for so long we make our stand but we make it not as the rebels but as the Village in the Trees" He yanked Kei forward "this girl will explain what this means "

The room seemed to shrink around are as the council stares seemed to turns to glares. She sighed she hated speaking in front of people she was panicking until she looked back and saw Rum and Francis wearing gentle smile and across the room Kakashi's eye soften. "This Forehead protector here" She pointed to it on her head "It is the personification of a dream to rid this land of the hatred that has all but consumed it." She said trying to remember Rum's words from earlier. Her memory was not that good throwing that idea out of the window she pointed to her scar "My face is the works of these devils, these demons but I dream not of their deaths but of a village in which the ninja who have fought so hard can call their home that is what this piece of metal means to me that is what drives me to fight on. That is the peace that I seek but I know I must fight for my life to have it so. Even if I die my scars will make it so other will live that is what this piece of metal means to me."

The whole room was silent Reaya in particular was balling her eyes out" What say you" Decatur step forward not hearing an answer "what say you. I cannot approve of this without the approval of the majority. Has this girl silenced your greed Nezumidoshi, what of you council lend me the vote "The pirates raised their hands saying I, the ninja erupted with a burst of cheers even the reluctant to fight civilians agreed to this. It seems the beast of politics were broke under the words of a sympathetic little girl.

"Then quickly Reaya round up the blacksmith order four thousands of these things it is a simple design tell them to make them with haste... Akazeri round the ninja tell the ninja to meet in the theater at four in the morning same for the pirates. We will hold the city and prepare for battle on my life we will fight now go… Council dismissed." He paused looking at Kakashi, Rum, Francis, finally Kei "You four need to prepare as well. Rum we need to talk"

The groups split Francis went to hang out with his old pirate buddies while Rum and Decatur went to talk at a nearby restaurant leaving Kakashi and Kei alone outside the council chamber "Hey Kakashi-Sensei can we go up to the walls the sun has just set and leaves a nice purple tent to the sky it is beautiful" Kakashi ruffled her hair and gestures for her to lead the way

-Top of the wall just after dusk-

Kakashi and Kei were sitting up on the walls watching the first stars light up to the sk. Kei was at peace she had not a care in the world looking at the twinkling in the world until he heard a loud voice scream "RIVAAAAALLLL!" Kakashi barley had a chance to move before Gai hopped on the walls at extreme speeds tackling Kakashi to the ground.

"Gai what the hell are you doing here... more importantly why did you tackle me" Kakashi was almost screaming at Gai. Looking over he saw Kei with a goofy grin on her face giggling at the green man's antics. "Gai can you get off of me it is good to see you too"

"Oh uh sorry Kakashi but you are here and I am here you know what that means..." Gai was cut off by Kakashi throwing him off of him getting up Gai was began again "... it means we must have a..." Gai was cut off this time by a loud annoyed scream Kakashi knew this voice well looking over the edge he saw her Anko standing hands on her hips mouthing the words Gai you are dead.

"Open the gate" Kakashi said to the guard by the wench " She may seem hostile right now but she is no enemy you have my word" Kakashi was relieved to see him start to turn the wench this would save him the grief of explaining himself later " Come in Anko we will talk"

Once inside the gate the Anko was explaining the situation to Kakashi while Gai was busy playing tag with Kei as they ran around the city streets to those two you would never be able to tell there would be a battle tomorrow. "Exiled huh. Well at least you do not have to fight a battle tomorrow" Kakashi said jokingly

That was when Gai ran up behind him and placed his arm around him "Are you kidding me we will fight right alongside you after all. I cannot have my rival upstaging me" Gai said. Despite Gai overbearing behavior Kakashi had actually missed Gai who he had come to rely on for encouragement.

"That is the friend I knew. Now about that challenge let's see how about a match of hi or low" The two looked towards Anko who handed them a deck of cards " You know the rules right I pull a card and place it on my forehead you pull a card as well and hold it in your hand then I bet if it is higher or lower than you're the card you are holding if I am right I win if I am wrong you win than it is your turn" He paused " Oh one more thing we will play first to 50 so may the one with most luck win"

The two fived each other and screamed " Challenge start" Anko sighed as this went on for nearly six hours until it finally came down to one finial hand with both combatants tied at 49 to 49. Rum, Decatur and Francis has all joined this spectacle chanting at each time a hand was won are loss. Kei was deemed the official ref Anko sat stuffing her face full of a spicy curry. Sweat was pouring down both men faces as the aura of competition filled the air. Kakashi drew his final card placing it on his forehead a king of spades it did not get much better than that. He instinctively said higher without knowing each other cards. Kakashi was stunned when he laid down his card and it was a king he thought for sure he had victory. That was until Gai revealed the strength of his hand an ace fell on the table and Gai went through the roof

"I WON... I WON I beat my rival but it was a good match Kakashi..." His celebration was cut short as Nile one of the pirate admirals ran into the restaurant they were in. After getting everyone attention he said

"The river boats are here we won at the Phest" After hearing the news Rum was the first to leave running at breakneck speeds to see his mother. The other followed quickly behind but seemingly unable to catch the young man as he was running with a purpose.

-At the Dockyard-

"Mom" Rum ran up to greet the bandage woman embracing her in a big hug that caused her to wince in pain " Did you show them Hell Ma" Rum excitement was over bounding after Decatur told him that his mom and the 9th has engaged the Bloody reds. Despite his mother's strength Rum naturally worried for her what son would not.

"Hey squirt what about me" Sagitta came up and rubbed his head. To Rum, Sagitta was his sister because his mom raised both of them. Sagitta bent down and acted like she was going to embrace him in a hug as well until she flicked him in the nose. This made Esma smile at these two antics Rum got an annoyed look on his face " What you going to do kid" At the tone of that statement Rum let go of his mother embrace and shot of chasing Sagitta around the docks.

"Decatur, you said the scouts picked up the enemy advance what of it" She looked at him with worry in her eyes she knew that they were outnumbered she just did not by how much. "Mehmet get the 9th to the barracks they need their rest" Mehmet nodded "Decatur tells me as we walk I need a shower"

As they walked down the streets Decatur filled her in on the enemy advance and their strength as well as their commander " Things are going to get tricky with him leading the helm hmm...  
>I am the only one that can stand up to him in a hand to hand fight and I am not in fighting condition." She looked over her back as if noticing the foreign trio for the first time. "I am sorry who you three I just noticed you"<p>

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, and with me are two leaf ninja Gai and Anko. We will aid you in battle. Oh I am also these three Sensei" He pointed to Rum, Kei and, Francis. This caused Rum to prepare his mother screams only that never came what did come was another sentence from Kakashi. "I understand this is your son but you have an army to command I can devote the time needed to developing his skills" He finished with unchanging facial expression

"I guess that is okay for a trial but if he becomes any weaker I will have your head" She playfully teased at Kakashi which caused flash of fear to pop across his face. "We welcome the aid we are spread thin but is that the symbol of your clan that you and those knuckleheads are wearing"

"Oh know this is a claim to our legitimacy ma'am" Rum said cutting off Kakashi. "You see it is like this we are no longer rebels we have a claim to this land and claim no one can deny. The whole army is getting them made we are the village hidden in the Trees"

" I love that idea... what a way to inspire moral amongst the masses since we are about to fight a rather epic battle" She said in an excited tone for those who met her in battle she was a ferocious warrior but around her son she was a proud mother " I am proud of you son." She leaned down kissing him on the forehead

"Esma-Sama" Decatur used the utmost respect to his leader " I have order the troops to meet at the theater in two hours I suggest you get cleaned up and spend that time with your son" Decatur knew the relationship those two had and what they been through it was best to give them time alone. "The rest of you minus Sagitta come with me and I will show you your resting quarters"

-Outside the 9th division sleeping quarters-

Mehmet just finished getting all of the men inside of the barracks when he noticed his nervous looking son walking down the street with his head down. "Son waits up... SON!" Mehmet finally got the attention of his son turning around "Have you prepared adequately... Are you ready" His son was nervous for good reason he is not a warrior.

"I...I...am fine pops I have... the militia drawn up and briefed… they are getting equipped... Will we survive I do not want to die." His son was in agony over fear of death and this was understandable. Sighing Mehmet grabbed his son by the back of his neck.

"It is good to fear death; however, are you willing to give up your liberty in face of death." His son stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees. Mehmet bent down to his son's level "There are those who are willing to sacrifice some liberty for security to those people the deserve neither. So do you fear death if so than fight to win for your life and the lives of your students okay son" They both got to their feet "Let's get some tea to relax you okay."

-At the Umigami's households-

"Rum, Sagitta come here I need to talk to you" Esma called to two over to a window overlooking the city "Tomorrow we will be fighting for our lives against an enemy way out of your league do not engage Taurus promise me that... Rum we lost the same I am in no condition to fight that man do not fight him promise me."

"We promise" Sagitta said while she rested her arm around Rum. "Besides we will be supported by our other commanders correct we will bring him down. Rum let's play tag best to keep our minds off of things correct." Sagitta popped him in the back of the head "You're it" Sagitta took off with an extremely pissed Rum chasing her

"You two" She chuckled and looked out the window towards the walls "Tomorrow there will be a fight huh... I fear it could be our last we certainly need a miracle tomorrow. Dammit" She strapped on her armor and prepared to address her men.

- A random Street-

Kakashi and Gai were recalling past challenges and which one of them was truly better. The count was currently tied at 53-53 with the next challenge they had being decisive in bragging rights. Anko wore a nervous expression she had something one her mind she turned to Kakashi and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi we need to talk for a moment" Anko said as these three were walking down the streets towards the theater to meet up with the others. "Kakashi I am pretty sure I am pregnant and as far as I know it is yours" She said in a slightly sadistic tone.

Kakashi completely stopped his facing turning into one flushed and redden with embarrassment "What how is that possible… Oh know it was that night wasn't it… Well it cannot be helped I guess I have to except it." The two laughed at each other sarcasm and looked around and noticed Gai had disappeared.

They stopped and continued to walk down the streets with blushes on their face until Gai jumped out of an Alley and screamed "Dynamic Congratulations" Sweat fell from the back of Kakashi face and Anko slapped herself in the face. They both stared at a grinning Gai who presented the two with a bouquet of flowers. This lightened the mood a bit as the made their way towards the city streets

-The Theater-

Nine commanders sat in a small group joined by Kakashi, Anko, and Gai with them the pirate's admiral sat off to the side and a certain trio was talking amongst themselves. "So let's see the plan for the tomorrow will be defending the lower wall. That is without a doubt are weak point so I will assign Mehmet, Sagitta, Akazeri and Reaya divisions will be posted on the low wall also then we will use the pirate's bomb and fire throwers to strengthen are ranks what say you Barbarossa"

"Lassie you are commander of this battle not me do as you see fit I will follow" The humble captain said with a smile he stroked his orange beard he tried to hide his excitement for the fight tomorrow. Unlike some of these commanders if he died he died but he relished his chance for a fight.

"Alright I guess I should say some words to them after all they look like they are going to piss their selves" She noticed as she peered her head through the curtains looking at her army. "Remember words can turn a defeat into a victory" She walked out from behind the curtains to address her men it was just her on the stage no one else. She did a once over of the room and begun to speak as the words left her mouth the whole room became silent.

"What can we do when face with such hate" Esma said solemnly facing her troops that were in the stands surrounding the stage "We can fight. We can fight for a day when such hatred dies!" She said as her voice rose into a scream and her eyes lit a fire with intensity.

"Our enemy is unnatural; they hold so much hatred inside of them that it consumes them and make them forget. They forget the very basics that make us human compassion, love, hope, and kindness." She pauses and gives a slight chuckle "I tend to forget those emotions at times myself. I am thankful to have son who constantly reminds me he is who I fight for." She looked across the stage to see Rum with a slight blush on his face.

"Let me ask you comrades who do you fight for? If you cannot answer let me give you a reason to fight for the kids like my son or the newly born children so that they can grow up without this fear of being brutally killed. Fight for the younger generation so that they can grow up without turmoil and learn love where all we know is hatred let them learn love, I call out to you, I bid to you men of this army Fight!' Her voice crescendo at the end causing more than a few screams to erupt from the crowd

"I see a day in the near future where the hatred in men is strangled by the damn greed that it uses to consume the heart. Until the sun breaks on that day I will fight! I will fight with unshakable moral until we have cornered the enemy and slaughtered them like the rats that they are I WILL FIGHT" At the end of this statement nearly four thousand screams could be heard throughout the streets of Konstantineyye.

"Even if this means I must lay down with dogs so the sleeping giant will rise than I will do as I must. So that the youth we so cherish will not have too. Let his tactics of brutality fall upon deaf hears for will show no fear. With a soul filled with pride we will engage the enemy and tell them NEVER AGAIN!" The theater seemed to be rocking with cheers as her speeches commonly did. "Stand with me brothers and sisters let us stand as one. Let us fight!"

"A true monster stands at our gates his reputation and deeds had made him a demon" Her eyes narrows "but his strength makes him a god, and to slay this man we must be prepared to lose ourselves I have faith in each one of you. In many of your eyes… the very mention of my brother inspires two emotions fear and hatred. Oh has hatred left many of you broken and poisoned. Let me carry this burden for you with my own word let me extract that hatred from you so that you may remember peace. Stand as free ninja stand for this day we will no longer be called rebels from this day on" She holds a forehead protector around up in the air and ties it around her head "We will be called ninja of the Tree" The crowd was chanting and screaming it appeared moral was at its peak her job was done "The sun rises, to the walls let us be the Ray of hope."

Now I was torn about where to end this chapter I chose this spot instead of going into the impending siege although next chapter will be finally officially introducing a pure bad ass character. Hopefully I am getting you attached to a few of the characters in this chapter if so tell me your favorite I am curious.


	5. CH5: 4 vs 1 A Monster Unleashed

I do not own Naruto

Sorry about my lack of update I had midterms and other crpa I had to get done and then there was spring break and I took a vacation but regardless of all that here is the next chapter enjoy

Chapter 5: 4 vs 1; A Monster Unleashed

"We must remember that war affects not only the warrior and the mother but also the young and the innocent that is why we must fight. Commanders your troops are counting on you. They look to you for encouragement so aid them and rid them of their fear that is your duty as leaders. Take to the walls dismissed." Esma strapped on her armor and grabbed a small sword on her desk only to receive funny looks from Mehmet and Sagitta.

"Did we not agree you and the 9th would be in reserve because of your injuries" Mehmet said taking a puff on his pipe. Sagitta stood behind him with her tongue stuck out towards Esma knowing how she hated to be left out of combat. The agreement was made that Esma should stay out of combat because she was injured and the 9th would maintain reserves due to the amount of casualties sustained in their last fight.

"Yeah I do recall something about that" She said rubbing the back of her neck with a causal smirk. "I was just doing that for added respect; however, if you..." she said stared at Sagitta "If you stick your tongue out at me again I will rip it out" Her eyes narrowed and her smirk turned evil. Sagitta ran and hid behind Kakashi. "Oh and you Kakashi you let my son die and I will kill you."

"You do the same and protect mine." Kakashi said as he walked up to Anko. She looked pissed and that was understatement she wanted to fight too but Kakashi managed to talk her out of by saying it would endanger the newly forming baby. Though she was still not happy and it made matter worse when Kakashi leaned in like he was going to kiss her only to say "Be safe... later" and walked out the door with the rest of the commanders. With Esma holding Anko back from ripping Kakashi head off

After Anko calmed down she got a good look at the city what she saw amazed her. This was certainly no ninja village the tower she was in was in the middle of the diplomatic square of the city and was filled with heavily ornate building that showed off the affluent wealth of the city to any who would come to visit.

She cut her eyes downwards to see a few wives kissing their husbands bye and slipped into an image of what it would be like to be Kakashi's wife. Shaking her head from that thought she noticed the women frantically running down to the peer to get on boats. This was the way to keep the citizen safe much like the one the leaf had. The galleys were setting in the harbor waiting to sail away if the city falls. She saw a line of panicked citizens stretching back into the residential areas rushing to get on the boats.

She turned back to the walls and saw a strange statute with a relatively large market area which in the center was a plaza that held several events. Across the way was the barracks where the army slept and trained it took up majority of the left side of the city. She was told by one of the council members. It was built after the rebels set up shop in the city.

She looked on the walls and saw Kakashi standing at the front of the walls with Gai beside him behind them was Rum, Francis, and Kei. Her heart sunk a bit he was fighting on the lower wall which was the most dangerous part of the battle field she could not have him dying just hours after he found out he was having a son. Esma saw the worry on her face "You know worrying want help his chances if anything it will distract him. They say the father can sense the mother's feelings so best to hide the worry for now by the way how strong are those two."

"Kakashi is the stronger of the two but Gai is not too far behind... Gai problem his he is not to smart and has trouble with fights if he cannot when with brute strength. As far as Kakashi you compared your brother's power to that of a god." This peaked Esma interest was Kakashi really so strong "I have seen him win against odds only gods could win against. To state it plainly if there is anyone out there who can beat a god it is Kakashi."

"I hope so... cause even if I was a hundred percent I could not win by myself against him." She pointed at the 9th division that was sitting in front of an emergency palisade. "That is the ninth; the only division who has ever seen the horrors that man has committed and in that division is two of the only five surviving members of the Umigami clan. We were wiped out by Taurus when he went into a blood lust; the other three are me and Rum and of course Taurus. With that said, Taurus has escaped the realm of the Tartus Jutsu by devouring a still beating heart while in the ninth circle. The heart was of my father but in doing so he has placed a curse on himself that only cold heated men can live with.

She paused and saw Anko had a look of sympathy on her face. Sighing she continued. "This curse requires a sacrifice of a still beating heart a day to live. That means he has to kill one person a day if he does not he dies. He loses his humanity for this god like power. I made a vow to somehow see him dead. I hope Kakashi can do so for the sake of my men..." Esma had fear in her eyes for a leader she was considered fearless but she was worried about how many of her men would die by that monster she could have stopped all those years ago.

"Hey stop worrying leader... Your men might feel your worry so it is best not too. "Anko said as she smiled and jokingly patted her on the back. The two just laughed at each other and Esma grabbed a bottle of Saki. She pours her and Anko a shot. Anko smiled and said "You know I am pregnant but I suppose one for good luck couldn't hurt." They each took their shot and turned back to the walls waiting for the enemy.

-On the walls-

The divisions were in place and it was a sight to see. Every division was lined up in a lose formation forming three ranks. Except for the militia under Sayar's command they looked like more are less organized rabble instead of a fighting force. Sayar stood shakily on a box struggling to find words to prepare his greenhorns for a fight for their lives; he remembered when he took this post over from his father just seven years ago.

-Seven years ago-

Bossura Mehmet walked through the streets with his son Sayar beside him. This a tradition for the two ever since the war started they would go to lunch. Sayar would tell him about how his students were doing while Mehmet would complain about how Sayar missed the militia's combat practices it was good times but today Mehmet had a worried look on his face not knowing how Sayar would react to the news he had "Son I was called up by Esma to lead her first division in the war. This means the spot for commander of the militia is open and with things as they am I supposing you are the best of the civilians. It goes without saying I have promoted you to the new commander spot."

"No... That... is... is" that nervous reaction was exactly what his father was hoping would not happen. Mehmet sighed his son was a coward at times. He gave his son a stare which for some reason gave him a vote of confidence " I guess I have to accept huh..." he trailed off with a nervous chuckle he knew he was the best fighter he just wish that he had the confidence to go along with the skill.

"You accept... That is wonderful my boy I thought I was going to have to beat that out of you." Mehmet said with a chuckle gaining a nervous gulp from Sayar. His father's look of jollity turned stern and serious. "Son... we are at a state of war and the militia must defend our last stronghold... you must not show fear and be ready to die for your men that is your job as commander remember they count on you as do I..."

-Present Day-

Sayar swallowed his fear and stood up as tall and strait as he could with a confident smile he proclaimed to his men "Get Organized form rank... I may not speak as well as Esma-Sama but we have a damn battle to fight. It will be tough and we may die but remember we are the militia if we die it is for this city and its people now stand militia of Konstantineyye stand as champions and heroes form rank and prepare for the fight". Sayar finish the statement drawing his sword and raising in the air. The soldiers all did the same and soon this boost in moral would spread across the entire army. Sayar and the militia were ready.

"That's not like my son" Mehmet said as he put his pipe away. He turned to face the first division. "The militia has us ready to fight ain't that something... Prepare for death but be ready to relish in victory stand Saw teeth of the first brigade." The unit got organized and let out a yes sir that rung throughout the battlefield.

Sagitta chuckled and turned to Mehmet and said. "That old man and his few words watch this." She turned to the rest of her troops. "History will ring our names as brave and valiant warriors not because we lost. But because we won the second division, the Arrowhead division; we must be like the arrow and pierce the enemies heart and drive them from the field, we will win. Second divisions at the ready prepare to fight my brothers and sisters." Kakashi laughed at the fact there was a competition to get their men the most riled up for battle. What was funnier is Gai was chanting along with the rest of them. He was the most moved by the by the simplest speeches.

"Ah look at these foolish people screaming and hollering do they not know it is the one who can kill the most without being killed wins the war." Decatur said to his men they were the most relaxed of all the ninja almost not caring about the war. "7th Pitfall brigade we will hack the enemy down before they reach the walls our traps is what will win the day am I correct." He earned a united Hai from his unit. "Then prepare to fight"

Reaya stood in front of the South division. " As our name indicates we will be the divine wind that sweeps this battlefield and purge this enemy from the land like the demons that they are we will exorcise them and we will bring our army victory. " The division let out a cheer and went to a knee the only one who knew this reason was Reaya. "Divine Wind rise and be the carries of light."

"This trunk is a symbol a symbol to all who which freedom. "Akazeri said to the men of the third division. "We are men of the bark and we shall wash the hatred from this land." Using his immense size and strength to make up for the lack of words; he slammed his trunk on the wall breaking a few stones lose causing his men to erupt in a cheer that overpowered then rest. To them action were better than words.

Avi Cena was an older man and a good friend of Mehmet he was recently placed in command of the fourth. He had a severely wrinkled face and a long black beard he held a sickle in his hand "We were once common man now we stand ready to fight. With the sweat on our back we will fight and if we are hit we will hit harder this is a standard for us now the Common Man division the fourth division. We will raise that victory flag today." His cries reached the origins not of his men but of the militia this caused his men to laugh and cheer regardless they were ready to fight.

Kakashi was put in temporary command of the Sixth. The original commander was taking captive during a previous skirmish. This was awkward the only ones he recognized from the sixth was Rum, Kei, and Francis "I do not know hardly any of you but what I do know about you all have seen the price of tyranny and you know the death it has cause. That is why we must fight today that is why we must fight." Kakashi finished his statement in the same tone as he begun. "We have seen the fire of hatred so we must fight for a day when we stand as free tree ninja." His voice barley rose but it sparked a resound chant around the whole army causing the army to chant a phrase that would be the mark for this whole war. "Douse the flame... let the Tree grow" Kakashi short amount of words to a group of strangers has reached the hearts of an Army.

Gai found himself amazed by Kakashi speech now it was his turn. He was commander of the eighth because the original commander was scouting the enemy position. "The fire I see it in you it is there I am sure of it for I see it..." Gai spoke passionately "We must fight with the fire of a thousand youth so the youth can see peace." He smiled with thumbs up "I guarantee we will win if we fight with youth in our hearts and minds stand now so that we may stand atop the battlefield at the end of the day." Kakashi stood dumbfound Gai speech was actually good it inspired his men and it was just not him screaming his random phrases. Kakashi was overwhelmed and let out a scream of his own.

-The Tower-

Esma stood in silence and amazement how high the army's moral was sure her speech always went over well, but claiming an identity really have got the army this willing to fight against insurmountable odd or was it something else was there another reason. Kakashi was so calm on battlefield this could affect moral the troops never saw any emotion so it spreads to confidence, and it was his idea for the name was he an inspirational genius. She concluded that much but hoped he could fight as well as Anko thought because they need a hero.

-Walls-

"You call that an inspirational speech well you don't know how it is done till we pirates get a hold of an army. Mali if you will begin the cadence." The pirate army looked well organized in two lines waiting on their cue. Mali walked out in front of the lines and banged his spear on the ground and let out a loud scream. To which the crew responded with blood thirsty scream as well. Barbarossa stood tall and said "For who will you fight for" To which the crew responded 'who needs a reason to fight' Barbarossa let out a laugh "Who will you die for" the pirates returned the laugh and said 'We will not die captain' "Than show me your spirit" This was answered immediately by the sounds of spears and other weapons being clashed together and a berserk scream echoed through their ranks. "To each his own take to the walls you know where to go"

The pirates were dispersed amongst the ninja ranks mainly because of their devastating weapon the fire throwers. The fire throwers were equipped with a weapon that combined oil and chamber of fire that created this sticky form of fire that is almost impossible to get off of its target and what is worse water would not put it out. It was truly devastating this above all else made the pirates a terrible force in the battlefield.

A silence fell over the walls right before the sound of a thousand kunai strapped with paper bombs came flying through the trees. Their objective was to pierce the rebel's walls and slaughter them with one blow. Decatur chuckled and narrowed his eyes " Trap 1: earth wall." forming chakra around his hands he raised them up in the air smiling as a giant mass of earth rose up spanning the length of the entire wall and absorbed all the explosive Kunai. With the earth wall crumbling and the enemy charging it was clear the battle has finally begun.

Within seconds of the earth walls crumbling thousands of ninja came screaming out of the woods. The battle begun not with a waiting period but with an intense fight; at the center of the wall Nile sat and watched the enemies come to the slaughter. He raised his hand waiting for the enemy to come in range when they did he dropped it and flames shot down the walls to the unexpected ninja screams were heard throughout the ranks of the Hate ninja. However, throughout the flames one ninja shot through he was the 5th commander of the Hate army and went by the name of Legate Lamillus. Legate was thick steel armor and a steel helmet with a red pom pom. His helmet had a Hate symbol on it. He had a short sword. He landed in front of time swinging his blade at his head.

Caught off guard by this advisory Nile still lazily dogged the blow slinging his sickle sword at the enemy hitting his chest but barely scratched the armor. "You think you can break through this armor... Especially since that blow was so we..." He was cut off by five more blows each one of them aimed for a weak spot in his armor. The babbling idiot screamed in pain as blood flowed from his armpits. Nile grabbed him by the collar of his armor and said

"Armor his good but too much prevents movement my friend…you are a fool and today you die," He put his sickle sword under the man's throat and slit causing him to fall over dead. Nile gulped as he realized the ninja were gaining ground on top of the walls this was going to be a long fight. He could only hope that the other commanders were having a much easier time repelling the enemy.

Barbarossa was the only commander defending the sea wall and he was okay with that. The sea wall was virtually built on the sea except for one tiny part that was built on land connecting the city it was twice as high as the low wall. As such they have seen the least of the battle but at the same time Barbarossa was also engaged with the second toughest man in the attacking army.

This man went by the name of Pinpoint and he was a weird one. His entire body was encased in makeup with purple lipstick that caused him to stick out like a sore thumb on the battlefield with that said he was a vicious warrior on par with Barbarossa himself and so far the fight stood at a stalemate but it appeared that Pinpoint was starting gain ground.

With quick and agile movement he flowed through combat pretty gracefully throwing a seemingly endless supply of ninja tools at Barbarossa several of which struck him. Barbarossa puled two out of his leg and screamed at the man "Hey stop pulling those things out of your body like a freak and fight me up close like a man." Sadly Barbarossa did not realize that he would agree so quickly to his wishes.

"As you wish... but this way your death will hurt more." The makeup man held his hands out for two Kabanas to replace them... Without a word he charged the pirate their blades clashing the fight was beginning to escalate to what one was to expect. These two were moving very fast there killer intent demoralizing each other's troops. Barbarossa smiled as he managed to land a strike on Pinpoint's shoulder sending him doubling back in pain. Pinpoint did not waste time on his injury he instead threw a Kunai at Barbarossa impaling his sword hand crippling the man where he stood.

"It seems you are at a disadvantage now. Surrender and I will make your death painless." Pinpoint said. He was answered by Barbarossa muttering a select group of curse words and charging the enemy only to receive three more knives to his arm he shook off the pain his vision was blurring. If he was going down he had to take this freak down with him or they would lose the right wall.

With the last of the energy in his body; Barbarossa reached out and grabbed the man with his good arm by his throat and slung him in the pavement, "If I go I have to take you with you damn fool... How dare you underestimate me so much" He pauses hacking up blood "I am a resistant bastard and the king of all pirates so you should recognize just who you are dealing with?" He finished his statement by sticking a paper bomb on the hand that held Pinpoint "It is sad that I have to go this way but such is a pirate's life Yo ho." Pinpoint's eyes shot wide open as a large explosion went off ending the battle between these two great warriors.

-Esma Command-

Esma stood in shock at what she just saw her friend Barbarossa had just blown himself up to save the wall. To her he was a hero tears was openly flowing down her face and just like her emotions the battlefield was turning into chaos the lower wall was being swarmed by enemy ninja while those who stacked their lives to defend it was pushing hard to hold their ground. She would view this as the ultimate metaphor the true push and pull that occurred against the good and evil.

The council had some mixed expression some were happy while others were shock it was completely a mixed reactions. Anko smiled at the valiant action that is what heroes are made of those who will sacrifice everything for a great deed. Those are the people that win the war.

The rest of the battle was chaotic traps were being sprung all over the place by Decatur desperately attempting to keep the enemy ninja off the walls. Francis was using his heavy long range attack to bombard the hate ninja as they approached the walls. His skills were perfect when attached with an army who can keep the enemy at a distance.

-Wall Location: lower wall-

"Noooo." Anatolia screamed as he saw an explosion go off where is captain was supposed to be. He was on the lower wall and all hell has broken loose. Thousands of hate ninja were vying to gain their respective footholds. Anatolia was struggling to make it across the walls when there was a huge impact felt on the walls turning around Anatolia just missed a blow from a deadly spear. "My name is Livus I will be your opponent." The eight foot tall slender man spoke. His dark skin was ornate with jeweler and piercing. He wore a blue robe with a red neck wrap his eyes never left the pirate that would be his opponent.

"I don't have time for your foolish antics. So please do not get in my way." Anatolia begun to walk away only to have a spear pierce his mask and scratch his face. Livus was met with a mace flying around Anatolia's back colliding with Livus chest sending flying back a few feet. "You wanna fight well I will show you the wrath of the Corsairs... Have at you" He said for him to thrust his sword at the enemy only to have him dodge but the sword thrust was followed up by a toss of his ball and chain which connected with the Livus face sending him soaring off the wall "I am coming captain".

-Esma Command-

Esma was looking in shock somehow despite the pressure being exerted by the enemy there line was holding they may just win the day until her worse fears were realized. A black blob of chakra shot out of the woods towards the outer gates. If this was chess this man would be the queen the most powerful peace on the board. "Taurus is breaching the gate dammit" She paused and looked at her guard "Get me my armor I am going in" Thankfully she was calmed down by Anko saying she would only get in the way.

"Wait there is Resistance there let's take our time and see what they can do okay... Have faith that he will be stopped you cannot selfishly throw your life away. Have faith" She looked a bit moved at this statement as much as she hated to admit it she was no match hopefully there was someone down there who was

-On the battlefield-

An explosion shook the walls this was terrible he breached the gates. The militia that did not run away at the sight reorganized and charged to meet the man in the courtyard, Sayar order his men back saying he would fight him and they should save their strength for the enemy that will try to rush the opening. Sayar gulped as he walked up to his opponent. "My name is Bossura Sayar and I will bring you to Justice Umigami Taurus" Sayar drew his blade and waited for Taurus to move.

"You take me on that is a laugh do you not know my power... let me demonstrate" He inhaled and when he exhaled large shock waves of chakra sent Sayar flying backwards into the inner gate. Sayar got up hacking up blood from a punctured internal organ. " Do you think you can beat me now if so show me your courage so I may devour it"

Sayar gulped and remember the words of his father gathering himself he charged the enemy connecting with a violent blow to Taurus ribs, Only to seen no damage done. He braced himself for a hit and when it came it was the most excruciating pain that he has ever been put in. It felt like his skin was searing off and his ribs were obliterated. Sayar fell to the ground gasping for air looking behind him he saw Taurus approach him he struggled to his feet and steadied his blade if he was going to die he was going to die as a man.

"I see you can still stand I did not think you would be able to since you were so weak but even the smallest rat can surprise you when he is cornered." His tone was dark as he slowly walked towards the beaten militia commander. A flame grew around his fist he raised it up in the air and said "But even when a rat is cooked it still taste good. " Lowering his fist he was ready to deal the final blow.

Mehmet arrived just in time to deflect the blow from Taurus... These two now stood face to face with hatred filling their eyes. "Sayar get away now go defend with the rest of your militia let me handle this" Mehmet threw his pipe off to the side and readied his saws for a fight. Taurus smiled and began to walk forwards toward Mehmet only to have an arrow smash into the ground right in middle of the two sending dust flying in the air appearing from the dust was Sagitta, Reaya, and Akazeri four of the commanders of the rebellion stood side by side ready for combat. "I did not need your help" joked a relieved Mehmet

"Sure you didn't you are tough enough to take on that bastard" Sagitta smirked her eyes never leaving the enemy. She knew he was a dangerous man and could even be stronger than Martyr himself, but what was worse she was told not to engage him at all cost and here she was about to fight the commander of the attacking force Umigami Taurus. "Looks like we have no choice now look alive you three we are in a fight for our lives." The four all got down into a stance waiting for that beast to make a move,

-Esma's Tower—

"Dammit this is bad" She said as she saw Mehmet stare down her brother she was praying that help would arrive seemingly her prayers were answered as Mehmet was joined up by three other commanders. They might have a chance at winning this Esma stood in silent admiration until she said "There it is the fate of this battle rest in stopping Taurus this is the best chance in doing so as it stands the monster has been unleashed only to be confronted by arguably the strongest four man squad on the battlefield. This is where our fate is decided..."

-Battlefield-

The battle between erupted as black Chakra threads shot out of Tarus body towards the four. They each dodged and fanned out along the courtyard. Sagitta took this opportunity to get to the top of the wall ultimately giving her the best chance at success being a long range attacker. She readied her bow waiting for the rest of the commanders to make their move so she would be open. Mehmet sighed that attack was toying with them this man was a monster. Mehmet landed by the now destroyed gates. He bit his thumb sliding blood across his palm performing several hand seal he summoned a giant beaver "Howdy Master" The beaver said with twang in his voice "Whatcha need a forest cleared." The beaver eyes widen as he pointed to the ominous figure in front of them.

"We are in a battle chuckin... It goes without saying the dread that this man leaks is terrifying" The beaver gave a half smile and got down on all fours ready to go. Reaya bounced back a few feet and fell to her knees saying a prayer to herself she stood up with her hand glowing blue she smiled at the man and raised her chakra filled hand in the air as if gathering more power.

Akazeri back was against the wall being a most impatient of the four he picked his tree trunk up and clunked it at Taurus. As the log approached Taurus smiled and let a howling whale that echoed throughout the city leaving four commanders in complete shock the trunk disintegrated before it even reached Taurus. Smiling Taurus launched his attack at Akazeri in the blink of the eye he landed four blows directly to the man's chest sending a good foot into the stone wall. Taurus pulled him out of the wall and slammed him into the ground. Mehmet could look on no longer he charged in the action with the beaver following him.

Taurus noticed the charge and charged towards the Chukin and Mehmet. He was about to collided with Mehmet when the beaver cut in front them stopping Taurus dead in his tracks. Taurus grabbed the beaver by the head and tossed it over him. Chukin landed cleanly behind Taurus and slammed his tail on the ground creating a small earthquake throwing an unsuspecting Taurus off balance. Sagitta smiled this was her perfect opportunity. She let fly an iron arrow with a lighting tag on it. Much to her surprise it pierced Taurus shoulder causing him to whale in pain. Within seconds of piercing his shoulder he felt jolts of electricity shooting through his body. Taurus ripped the arrow out just in time to use it to block Mehmet's blow.

Mehmet eyes widen as Taurus bit a chunk of Mehmet's neck causing his body to go limp. After that he pierced Mehmet heart with the arrow. Tossing Mehmet to the side his limp body rolling to a complete stop. Taurus wasting no time shot towards Sagitta who was to stun to even react much less move. Lucky for Akazeri with what little strength he had left to shoot towards Taurus intercepting him at the last possible moment. "You are a tough brat eh... No Matter die"

Taurus raised his hand to bring down a killing blow to Akazeri. Only for Reaya who now had a fully powered up attack charged ran in and planted it right in the back of Taurus's head. When the smoke cleared Akazeri was pierced through his left lung right above his heart and he had Reaya by the face. In one simultaneous motion he tossed her across the courtyard and ripped his hand out of Akazeri chest.

Smiling her walked towards a still stunned Sagitta. She could not believe that this man killed Mehmet how someone could be so strong. Her mind was screaming run, her heart said fight, but her legs would do either she was frozen in fear. A chakra thread flew from Taurus's arm aimed strait for the archers heat it was less than a second away from collision when a sound of birds were heard and the thread was destroyed. Standing in front of Sagitta was Kakashi and the three Rum, Kei, and Francis. Kakashi grabbed his headband raised it up revealing Obitio's eye. His face held no emotion his eye despite their contrasting colors both burned with intensity the air soaked with fear as the wind seemed to tremble. The battle was set up a God versus the Gallant Wanderer


End file.
